


Angry Chimera

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Cloud Meadow (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Chimera!Bakugo, Cloud Meadow AU, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Intersex, Jealousy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: Bakugo is sick of you not getting that you're his.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180





	Angry Chimera

**Author's Note:**

> It took a bit but I did the thing and drew chimera bakugou
> 
> Fuck now I'm drooling over the idea of chimera Bakugo who's so stubborn but absolutely won't let you mate with any other monster in your care. Eventually he gets frustrated and just fucking claims you as his mate and only his (I might have to attempt drawing Bakugo. Also hope I'm not bothering you by thirsting this damn hard)

Trigger Warning: Non con, no prep, jealousy

Another day, another milking or at least that’s how you thought your day would be going. What you hadn’t counted on was your recently acquired chimera suddenly becoming jealous. Bakugo had been prickly since you first adopted him, growling and spitting when you tried to milk him. However, ever since he’d begun letting you relief him of his cum, he’d started to bristle and claw at the other monsters: but only when you were around. He also refused to mate with other monsters, which was fine, as long as you had new fertilizer for the plants. 

For awhile you thought he was just embarrassed, but today threw that theory out the window. 

When you’d come into milk, you thought you’d start with the centaurs and get the big ones over and done with, but the moment you took a step in their direction, Bakugo was on you. His thick tail wrapped around your waist and brought you into him, those enormous wings of his closing around you as if to hide. 

You blinked up at him. “What’s wrong?”

He blushed and then sneered, rubbing his crotch into you. A low growl escaped his throat, “Mine.” He tore off your overalls and pushed you over his tail, roughly grinding his untucked cock against your panties. 

“Hey, wait a second-.”

He slammed into you without any preparation, your tight walls painful around his throbbing cock. “My… mate…” He pulled back and slammed back in, the rough thrusts making you see stars. Thankfully your body responded well and quickly produced slick, making his next thrust easier to handle. 

So all that refusal, snarling, and now territorial mating was him being jealous. What a big baby, you thought before his experimental pace turned into rough thrusts. You knew he wasn’t looking for pleasure, he was looking to mark you, fill you up with his cum and make sure you were carrying his egg. Jeeze intersex species weren’t supposed to be this aggressive and yet Bakugo was proving your schooling wrong. 

His cock pushed into your sweet spot and you cried out, grabbing his tail for purchase as he assaulted it. His clawed hands came up to grab your hips, pulled them back to meet his harsh thrusts, his tail doing the same. You weren’t sure how much more his rough treatment you could handle. Your mind was going fuzzy with pleasure with each thrust. 

And then Bakugo blew his load, hot cum filling your insides until it dribbled out of your cunt and onto his tail. He didn’t pull out, wrapping his arms around your waist and rocking you against him. “Mine,” he snarled again.


End file.
